Unused Content (Prequel)
Some Unused Content exists that wasn't present in Life is Strange: Before the Storm, which can be documented through extracting the game files. For example, the content can reveal information about characters or possible alternate sequences. Unused Audio Dialogue with Taylor A conversation with Taylor at the Main Campus was originally going to be in the game at some point in development, but was cut for unknown reasons. The audio and text lines can still be found in the game files. The dialogue itself can be heard here and here. A node called "E1_S04_TAYLORBACKTALK" suggests that a Backtalk challenge was included in this removed dialogue sequence. Old Mill There are multiple unused lines from Chloe, Sera and Damon in the Old Mill chapter of Episode 3: Unused Text Taylor's Mails and Messages In addition to the unused audio files, unused e-mails and SMS messages from Taylor as well as an SMS avatar and a journal entry can be found in the game files. During some patches, the following text was readable but did not represent the texture.Reddit post by /u/IgelRM. In the current version of the game, the author is Victoria Chase instead of Taylor Christensen. E-mail: TO: CHLOE PRICE SUBJECT: Taylor Christensen commented on a photo you're tagged in. To view the photo, make sure you click on the following link: http://nodface.strange/kj3xk9?=latestcomment Journal entry: (JOURNAL_E1_S04B_02_005) "Like Taylor, whose personality is even faker than the nose her parents bought for her on her 13th birthday." SMS messages: Episode 1: Episode 2: Victoria drank the tea= Victoria drank the tea |-|Victoria didn't drink the tea= Victoria didn't drink the tea Arcadia Bay 15 In an early stage of development, the story was meant to contain a sub-plot line about the so called "Arcadia Bay 15" (also referred to as AB 15), seemingly a local political group. At the Mill in Episode 1, Chloe would be able to interact with an object (likely a poster or flyer), as suggested by the subtitle file, and say: "The Arcadia Bay 15? Didn't expect these guys to be so political." Later in her room, Chloe would be able to view a website on her laptop. The following is a recreation of how the website might have looked likeCreated by user IgelRM.: Jail Reform Article There are unused lines for a prison riot article in the game files, the following is a recreation of how the article might have looked likeCreated by user IgelRM.: Dialogue between Sera and Frank TBA Lighthouse Dialogue between Chloe and Rachel TBA Objectives Some objectives that Chloe usually writes down on her hand can be found in form of unused text files. * "People-watch" * "Destruction" Unused Backtalks Some Backtalk challenges were removed from the game. Unused Database Nodes Some interesting unused database nodes can be found in the game files. Fireworks The following files heavily imply that originally there was supposed to be fireworks on the campus in Episode 1, very likely in preparation for the The Tempest play, that Chloe could interact and tamper with. * "E1_S04_FIREWORKSSUSPICION" * "E1_S04_GOTFIREWORKS" * "E1_S04_TEMPFIREWORKSFIX" Drug Selling Mechanic Some nodes and an audio path indicate a drug selling mechanic on the dormitory map. * "E2_S04BlackwellDrugs" (from an audio directory path, "Audio\E2_S04BlackwellDrugs\Dialogue") * "E2_S04_DRUGSSOLD" * "E2_S04_SOLDTODANA" * "E2_S04_SOLDTOEVAN" Unused Music Unused instrumental version of "A Hole In The Earth" (S02A-026-HoleIn).Reddit post by /u/Fish013 Life is Strange BtS - OST - Daughter - A Hole In The Earth - Instrumental (from Junkyard Scene) Unused Firewalk song. FIREWALK Unused Song Life is Strange Before The Storm Unused Character Info * In the game's subtitle files, the lines spoken by Mr. Keaton are labelled "MR._SAFIRE." It is possible that Safire was an early surname for the teacher. * The model textures for Sera Gearhardt are labeled as "Ruth". It's likely an early name for her. ** Another early name was possibly Vanessa, evident by a node called, "E1_S06_JAMESANDVANESSAONFOOTBRIDGE". Unused Graphics The following files can or could be found in the game files but weren't used in the final version of the game. unused_s01a_realid.png|Chloe's real ID card (Episode 1, "e1_s01a_realid"). unused_s02_bluepills.png|David's Viagra pills (Episode 1, "e1_s02_bluepills"). Unused Locations Some locations were cut from the game but references to them can still be found. Episode 1 Checkpoints The checkpoints of Episode 1 were released prior to the episode's premiere, in the first developer's diary for Before the Storm, "Return to Arcadia Bay". The script shows that the "Train" checkpoint originally was meant to be a "Schoolbus" checkpoint instead and got later replaced. It also shows that the "Old Mill" was supposed to appear a second time between the "Overlook" and the "Junkyard" chapters. Checkpoints Episode 1 Awake.jpg|Screenshot of the checkpoints. The Mill There are several hints that the Mill originally was featured a second time but was cut later on. The Episode 1 checkpoints that can be seen in the "Return to Arcadia Bay" developer's diary show that the "Old Mill", refered to as "E1_S07", was supposed to appear a second time between the "Overlook" and the "Junkyard" chapters. StoryForge nodes and text files give further hints at how this chapter might have looked like: StoryForge nodes: * "E1_S07_CROWBAR" * "E1_S07_DOGCOLLAR" * "E1_S07_MESSAGE" * "E1_S07_SPRAYPAINT" * "E1_S07_AMBIENTCOUNTERRACHEL" * "E1_S07_ASHESSIFTED" * "E1_S07_BAT" * "E1_S07_BONE" * "E1_S07_BOOKFOUND" * "E1_S07_BOOKREAD" * "E1_S07_BOOKTWOFOUND" * "E1_S07_BRACELETSEEN" * "E1_S07_CLEANEDWINDOW" * "E1_S07_COLLARACQUIRED" * "E1_S07_COOLEROPEN" * "E1_S07_DEFENDEDRACHEL" * "E1_S07_DOGSKULL" * "E1_S07_FRANKKNOWSCHLOE" * "E1_S07_FRIDGEOPENED" * "E1_S07_GATHGRAFFITI" * "E1_S07_LASTNIGHT" * "E1_S07_LOCKDISCOVERED" * "E1_S07_LOCKOPENED" * "E1_S07_LOOKEDATBEAVER" * "E1_S07_MILLENTERED" * "E1_S07_PLANKSET" * "E1_S07_RACHELCOVERED" * "E1_S07_RACHELIMPATIENT" * "E1_S07_RACHELPOSITION" * "E1_S07_RINGSEEN" * "E1_S07_SAYNOTHING" * "E1_S07_SECONDSTORYGRAFFITI" * "E1_S07_SHIRTSTOLEN" * "E1_S07_TARPMOVED" * "E1_S07_WELLSGRAFFITI" * "E1_S07_TODISTRACTSKEEVYGUY" Text files: * POSTER_E1_S07_DOGBOOK_001= "Bowser", "Tundra", "Argus", "Ragnarok", "Delia", "Kali". * POSTER_E1_S07_SYRINGES_001= Amoxicillin trihydrate/clavulanate potassium. * POSTER_E1_S07_SYRINGES_002= Net Contents: Equivalent to 750 mg of amoxicillin as the trihydrate and 187.5 mg of clavulanic acid as clavulanate potassium. * POSTER_E1_S07_SYRINGES_003= Recommended Dosage: Dogs: 6.25 mg/lb (1mL/10lb) of body weight twice a day. Cats: 62.5 mg (1mL) twice a day. Next Episode Teasers The teasers at the end of Episode 1 and 2 resemble the scenes in the final episodes but seem somewhat different: Life is Strange Before The Storm Episode 2 Teaser Trailer Life is Strange Before The Storm Episode 3 Teaser Trailer Farewell *"E4_S04_LIQUORKEY" - Could refer to the wine tasting session mentioned in the original game. * Different texture for the magazine from the time capsule. *GRILLBOOK: :The Art of an Open Flame :How to master meals made on the grill. Max’s comment: Have I mentioned how much I'm going to miss Price family barbeques? *HONEYDOLIST (a "To Do" list): :Fix bathroom sink -- leaking again (crossed out) :Get Chloe's kite out of the tree (crossed out) :Fix wobbly chair (crossed out) :Replace broken hose spigot :Thanks, love you! Max’s comment: Is there anything Chloe's dad can't fix? *JOYCENOTE: :Hey honey, :I hope you have a wonderful day :Love you! :Joyce. Max’s comment: Aw. I wonder how long that's been there. *MODELAIRPLANEKIT: :Fairey Firefly II. :1:48 Scale Model. :184 Part Resin kit. :Ages 13+. Max’s comment: Chloe's dad always seemed interested in World War II. Guess he's taking up a new hobby. *PHOTOTIPS: :Start Shooting :Quick tips to improve your photos! ' Max’s comment: I need to get a book like this! *REPORTCARDS: :PRICE, Chloe :Science - A - Focused, Attentive, Pleasure To Have in Class :History - A - Good Effort, Focused, Good Participation :English - B - Attentive, Close to an A :Phys Ed - A - No absences :Mathematics - A - Good Effort, Attentive Max’s comment: I really hope Chloe likes it at Blackwell. She's always loved school. *WWIIBOOK: :All the front lines :A selection of true stories from allied soldiers, pilots, and sailors from all over the world. Max’s comment: This must be Chloe's dad's reading list. *COFFEEMUG: (Audio and subtitle present.) Max’s comment: This mug has seen many cups of coffee. Chloe's dad must use it all the time. *DETERGENT: (Audio present but no subtitle file.) Max’s comment: I’ve never seen this brand before. They must have just switched to it. External Links * The Cutting Room Floor References Category:Special Content Category:Special Content (Before the Storm) Category:Unused Content Category:Before the Storm